


Reaction Shots

by were_lemur



Series: Heather Has Two Daddies (and her half-brother is an eight-legged horse) [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team reacts to Thor's announcement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaction Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 207

For a moment, after Thor told Bruce he had a daughter, everyone was silent. Bruce sat frozen; it was Natasha who spoke first. "Shouldn't she be with her mother?"

"Loki is her other parent," Thor said. "She will be better off on Earth."

The silence was, improbably, deeper than before; it was broken by the scrape as Clint pushed back his chair. He strode out of the room. 

This time, it was Tony who spoke up. "I guess that means you're officially hung like a horse."

"I got that reference," Steve said, and grimaced. "Really wish I _didn't_ get it."


End file.
